dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Predefinição:Iso639
} | aa = Afar | ab = Abkhaz | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | als = Alemannic | am = Amharic | an = Aragonese | ang = Old English | ar = Arabic | arc = Aramaic | as = Assamese | ast = Asturian | av = Avar | ay = Aymará | az = Azerbaijani | ba = Bashkir | bar = Bavarian | bat-smg = Samogitian | be = Belarusian/Byelarussian | bg = Bulgarian | bh = Bihara | bi = Bislama | bm = Bambara | bn = Bengali | bo = Tibetan | bpy = Bishnupriya Manipuri | br = Breton | bs = Bosnian | bug = Buginese | bxr = Buryat (Russia) | ca = Catalan | cbk-zam = Zamboanga Chavacano | cdo = Min Dong | ce = Chechen | ceb = Cebuano | ch = Chamorro | cho = Choctaw | chr = Cherokee | chy = Cheyenne | co = Corsican | cr = Cree | cs = Czech | csb = Cassubian | cu = Old Church Slavonic | cv = Chuvash | cy = Welsh | da = Danish | de = German | diq = Zazaki | dk = Danish (use da) | dv = Dhivehi | dz = Bhutani | ee = Ewe | el = Greek | eml = Emilian-Romagnol/Sammarinese | en = English | eo = Esperanto | es = Spanish | et = Estonian | eu = Basque | fa = Persian | ff = Fulah | fi = Finnish | fiu-vro = Võro | fj = Fijian | fo = Faroese | fr = French | frp = Franco-Provençal/Arpitan | fur = Friulian | fy = Frisian | ga = Irish | gd = Scots Gaelic | gl = Galician | glk = Gilaki | gn = Guarani | got = Gothic | gsw = Alemannic | gu = Gujarati | gv = Manx | ha = Hausa | haw = Hawaiian | he = Hebrew | hi = Hindi | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Croatian | hsb = Upper Sorbian | ht = Haitian | hu = Hungarian | hy = Armenian | hz = Herero | ia = Interlingua (IALA) | id = Indonesian | ie = Interlingue (Occidental) | ig = Igbo | ii = Sichuan Yi | ik = Inupiak | ilo = Ilokano | io = Ido | is = Icelandic | it = Italian | iu = Inuktitut | ja = Japanese | jbo = Lojban | jv = Javanese | ka = Georgian | kg = Kongo | ki = Kikuyu | kj = Kuanyama | kk = Kazakh | kk-cn = Kazakh Arabic | kk-kz = Kazakh Cyrillic | kk-tr = Kazakh Latin | kl = Greenlandic | km = Cambodian | kn = Kannada | ko = Korean | kr = Kanuri | ks = Kashmiri | ksh = Ripuarian | ku = Kurdish | kv = Komi | kw = Cornish | ky = Kirghiz | la = Latin | lad = Ladino | lbe = Lak | lb = Luxemburguish | lg = Ganda | li = Limburgian | lij = Ligurian | lmo = Lombard | ln = Lingala | lo = Laotian | lt = Lithuanian | lv = Latvian | map-bms = Banyumasan | mg = Malagasy | mh = Marshallese | mi = Maori | minnan = Min-nan | mk = Macedonian | ml = Malayalam | mn = Mongoloian | mo = Moldovan | mr = Marathi | ms = Malay | mt = Maltese | mus = Creek | my = Burmese | mzn = Mazandarin | na = Nauruan | nah = Náhuatl | nap = Neapolitan | nb = Norwegian (Bokmal) | nds = Low German / Low Saxon | nds-nl = Dutch Low Saxon | ne = Nepali | new = Newar/Nepal Bhasa | ng = Ndonga | nl = Dutch | nn = Norwegian (Nynorsk) | no = Norwegian | non = Old Norse | nov = Novial | nrm = Norman | nv = Navajo | ny = Chichewa | oc = Occitan | om = Oromo | or = Oriya | os = Ossetic | pa = Punjabi | pag = Pangasinan | pam = Pampanga | pap = Papiamentu | pdc = Pennsylvania German | pih = Norfuk/Pitcairn/Norfolk | pi = Pali | pl = Polish | pms = Piedmontese | ps = Pashto | pt = Portuguese | pt-br = Brazilian Portuguese | qu = Quechua | rm = Raeto-Romance | rmy = Vlax Romany | rn = Kirundi | ro = Romanian | roa-rup = Aromanian | roa-tara = Tarantino | ru = Russian | ru-sib = Siberian/North Russian | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sc = Sardinian | scn = Sicilian | sco = Scots | sd = Sindhi | se = Northern Sami | sg = Sango | sh = Serbocroatian | si = Sinhalese | simple = Simple English | sk = Slovak | sl = Slovenian | sm = Samoan | sn = Shona | so = Somali | sq = Albanian | sr = Serbian | sr-ec = Serbian cyrillic ekavian | sr-jc = Serbian cyrillic iyekvian | sr-el = Serbian latin ekavian | sr-jl = Serbian latin iyekavian | ss = Swati | st = Southern Sotho | su = Sundanese | sv = Swedish | sw = Swahili | ta = Tamil | te = Telugu | tet = Tetun | tg = Tajik | th = Thai | ti = Tigrinya | tk = Turkmen | tl = Tagalog (Filipino) | tlh = Klingon | tn = Setswana | to = Tonga | tokipona = Toki Pona | tp = Toki Pona | tpi = Tok Pisin | tr = Turkish | ts = Tsonga | tt = Tatar | tum = Tumbuka | tw = Twi | ty = Tahitian | tyv = Tyvan | udm = Udmurt | ug = Uyghur | uk = Ukrainian | ur = Urdu | uz = Uzbek | ve = Venda | vec = Venetian | vi = Vietnamese | vls = West Flemish | vo = Volapük | wa = Walloon | war = Waray-Waray | wo = Wolof | wuu = Wu | xal = Kalmyk | xh = Xhosan | yi = Yiddish | yo = Yoruba | za = Zhuang | zea = Zealandic | zh = Chinese | zh-cfr = Min-nan | zh-classical = Classical Chinese/Literary Chinese | zh-cn = Simplified Chinese | zh-hk = Traditional Chinese (Hong Kong) | zh-min-nan = Min-nan | zh-sg = Simplified Chinese (Singapore) | zh-tw = Traditional Chinese | zh-yue = Cantonese | zu = Zulu | } }} ---- Returns the (english only) ISO639 name for a country code. Created from http://svn.wikimedia.org/viewvc/mediawiki/trunk/phase3/languages/Names.php